Un Ángel para mi Corazón
by Pamelita-sakurosa
Summary: Kagome, una chica que por el bien de su familia viaja a una isla y conoce a una tierna anciana pero también a su peor pesadilla el dueño y señor de la isla, el estúpido y sensual Inuyasha! XD
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente! Bueno les traigo esta nueva historia, espero que les guste, bueno aclaro que la historia no es mía, sino de Cristina Carvias, así que esto es solo una simple adaptación de personajes, y bueno los personajes tampoco son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, en fin, nada aquí es mío pero espero que me den una oportunidad a mi y a esta historia, gracias por leer.

"**Un ángel para mí corazón..."**

Capítulo I

Kagome miró por la ventana mientras esperaba, sentada muy erguida y con los hombros hacia firmes, tal y como le había indicado tía Avi antes de despedirse.

"_No lo olvides, Kagome-chan_", le había dicho, llamándola cariñosamente por su apodo de la infancia, "_No naciste dotada de una gran belleza como tu hermana... pero tienes los ojos de tu madre, y su sonrisa cálida, una que podría contagiar con ella al ser más triste. Y más que nada, tienes su corazón, y su inteligencia. Se elegante. Habla cuando debas hablar y guarda silencio cuando debas callar. Y bajo ningún concepto, permitas que nadie te humille, ¿lo prometes?_".

Kagome se lo había prometido y entonces, la había abrazado fuertemente y había subido a aquel avión que la llevaría hasta su nueva vida. Recordó con tristeza la expresión llorosa de tía Avi. Herir sus sentimientos era lo último que hubiera querido en su vida. Sin embargo, las circunstancias la habían obligado a tomar aquella decisión. Por más que adorase a su tía y por mucho que la echara de menos, era la única alternativa posible después de todo lo que había pasado…

No quería pensar más en ello. Se restregó las manos con nerviosismo, dejándolas caer sobre su regazo al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. El salón donde esperaba hacía más de quince minutos era enorme. Pero en el mismo instante en que aquella figura irrumpió en la habitación, le pareció que esta empequeñecía repentinamente. Ella misma se sintió increíblemente mucho más pequeña.

El hombre, que la observaba fijamente desde su posición, también parecía pensar en lo insignificante que se veía la muchacha que tenía frente a el. De hecho, comenzaba a incomodarla con el escrutinio al que la sometía. Sintió como los ojos de él recorrían con descaro su figura menuda, su rostro ovalado enmarcado por una larga y sencilla trenza azabache. Ella lo estudió a su vez. Debía tener unos veinticinco o treinta años. De tez bronceada, los ojos dorados brillantes y el cabello del mismo tono plateado de las cejas pobladas. Llevaba un corte de pelo nada convencional, demasiado largo rebasando la nuca, ligeramente alborotado sobre la frente y con unas patillas que necesitaban ser cortadas con urgencia. Kagome desvió la mirada hacia la línea del cuello. Sus hombros eran anchos y los brazos, musculosos y largos, se cruzaban sobre el pecho para concederle un aire de insolencia que no pasó desapercibido para Kagome.

Por fin, el hombre abandonó su postura inicial y se aproximó con lentitud hasta ella, indicándole con gesto arrogante que volviera a ocupar su silla. Sin duda, él estaba acostumbrado a que los demás obedecieran sus órdenes sin rechistar y por esa vez, Kagome, lo aceptó. Tal vez estaba precipitándose al juzgarlo. Tía Avi siempre decía que no había que fiarse de las apariencias, que incluso en el interior del animal más fiero siempre se escondía un corazón. Lo observó con disimulo. Pero temió que en aquella ocasión, tía Avi se habría llevado una enorme decepción. No había nada amable en él. Al escuchar por primera vez su voz supo que no lo había juzgado mal.

-"Es demasiado joven" -su tono era frío y sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en ella al hablar, examinando nuevamente su apariencia para confirmar su comentario anterior.

-"Es un placer conocerlo, señor Taisho-Kagome no se dejó impresionar por su rudeza. Ya había sido advertida sobre las muchas y variadas virtudes de Inuyasha Taisho antes de aceptar el trabajo. Entre los 'atractivos' de su personalidad, estaba el hacer que el resto de los mortales se sintieran vulgares, justamente lo que hacía con ella en ese momento. Aunque Kagome ya había decidido que aquel pequeño detalle no sería un obstáculo para í que se hubiera olvidado de mí".

El arqueó las cejas, contrariado y sorprendido a la vez. ¿Acaso esperaba que ella saliera corriendo solo porque era intencionadamente grosero en la primera entrevista? Kagome rezó porque él no descubriera que en realidad, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-"Y me había olvidado... -su tono era ahora sarcástico-. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, señorita…"

-"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi-se aclaró un poco la voz y sonrió, tratando inútilmente que él correspondiera cordialmente con otra sonrisa. Por supuesto, no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, comenzó a pasearse a su alrededor. La observaba como si ella fuera un insecto interesante que quizá podría clavar en alguna aguja y añadir a su colección de personas aniquiladas por su falta de humanidad-. Si está tan ocupado, entonces debo agradecerle que me dedique unos minutos de su tiempo."

-"No me lo agradezca a mí, señorita Higurashi. La señora Taisho quiso que la recibiera personalmente."

Kagome asintió, consciente de que para aquel hombre, ella no era más que otra molestia que le imponía su caprichosa abuela.

-"Y bien, señorita Higurashi... ¿qué clase de nombre es, Kagome?" -se lo preguntaba como si le disgustara, aunque la chica tuvo la impresión que le hubiera molestado igual aunque se llamara de cualquier otro modo.

-"Es un nombre japonés poco común, señor, significa estrella… -empezó a decir, pero él la cortó al instante, levantando su mano y agitándola en el aire con impaciencia.- Bueno, es solo un nombre, señor Taisho."

-"Bien. ¿Cómo desea que la llamemos?"

-"Kagome estará bien -murmuró. Iba a decirle que sus amigos la llamaban Kagome, pero imaginó que a él le parecería ridículo. Por otra parte, ellos no eran amigos. Y por su forma de comportarse, intuía que no lo serían.

-"De acuerdo -aceptó él, encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia-. Para mí, será la señorita Higurashi. Usted podrá llamarme señor Taisho."

Kagome pensó que a él solo le había faltado añadir "o amo o mi señor" y hubiera resultado igual de desagradable.

-"A la señora Taisho, todos la llamamos Kaede -le informó–. A ella le gusta y así se dirigirá usted a ella a menos que se le indique lo contrario. En cuanto a su trabajo, hay ciertas cosas que debe tener bien claras. La señora suele levantarse muy temprano, y le gusta dar un paseo hasta la playa antes del desayuno. La acompañará cada mañana, llueva, nieve o haga sol. Toma cinco clases de pastillas al día. No sé exactamente para qué sirven, pero la hago responsable de que las tome todas y cada una, sin excepción a sus horarios correspondientes. Al mediodía, almorzamos temprano. Es la única comida que hacemos juntos, ya que el resto del día lo paso afuera y recién regreso muy entrada la noche, por lo menos la mayoría de las veces. A Kaede le gusta conversar y le gusta que la escuchen cuando lo hace. Yo no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para ello, así que a partir de este momento, usted será su confidente, su amiga, y su compañera. A las diez, es la hora límite para que mi abuela este en la cama. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Su médico nos ha advertido que necesita descansar y no agotarse demasiado. Como habrá adivinado, también será su responsabilidad. No quiero que se me moleste o se me interrumpa, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Y cuando digo necesario, quiero decir que se trate de algo vital y de máxima urgencia. Si Kaede y usted no congenian en la primera semana, está despedida. Si no toma sus medicinas o cumple sus horas de sueño, está despedida, si noto que Kaede está descuidada o es infeliz, está despedida. Y por descontado, si me causa usted problemas, está despedida. ¿Alguna duda sobre esto, señorita Higurashi?"

Kagome apenas podía articular palabra a causa del asombro. ¿Quién se había creído que era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de aquel modo? Reprimió el impulso de enviarlo al infierno y dar media vuelta para volver por donde había venido. Sin embargo, al echar una ojeada por la ventana, supo que no podía hacer nada de eso. La anciana que tomaba limonada en el jardín, plácidamente acomodada en su silla de ruedas, fue razón suficiente para que no le dijera a aquel arrogante lo que podía hacer con toda aquella sarta de reglas estúpidas. No conocía todavía a la señora, pero la expresión de su rostro surcado de arrugas rezumaba ternura. Le recordó el de su querida tía Avi, quien siempre tenía una palabra amable para los demás. Decidió seguir su ejemplo y sonrió a pesar de su rabia.

-"Ninguna, señor Taisho -respondió, mirándole abiertamente y sin temor-. Sólo nos queda tratar un tema. Quisiera saber cuál será mi día libre y si es posible, también quisiera que me indicara donde se encuentra la oficina de correos. Necesitaré enviar regularmente algunas cartas y…"

-"Puede tomarse libre los domingos y una tarde cada semana -atajó con tono cortante-. Por supuesto, sobra decirle que esperamos sepa comportarse acorde con las circunstancias en su tiempo libre. Lo cual se traduce en nada de drogas, alcohol o salidas nocturnas. Y por supuesto, nada de hombres, dentro o fuera de la casa, ¿estoy siendo claro, señorita Higurashi?"

-"Muy claro, señor Taisho. Pero yo... "-estaba tan indignada, que no encontró las palabras adecuadas para defenderse.

-"No me interesa su vida privada anterior, señorita Higurashi. Pero mientras trabaje para mí, será una dama de compañía modelo. Si descubro que hace algo que ponga en duda mi nombre o el nombre de mi familia..."

-"Ya sé. Estoy despedida" -terminó la frase por él, intentando no parecer demasiado cínica al hacerlo. Por la forma en que él apretaba sus mandíbulas, contrariado, supo que no lo había engañado.

-"Veo que ha captado el mensaje. Y espero que no se lo tome a la ligera, señorita Higurashi. Porque le advierto que la benevolencia no es una de mis virtudes. Al menor fallo que cometa, haré que salga de mi casa tan rápido que no le quedarán ganas de ser chistosa, créame."

-"No estaba haciendo un chiste" –replicó, y él le lanzó una mirada que helaría el infierno.

"-Eso espero -advirtió el hombre-. Ahora le diré a Yura que le muestre su habitación, ¿le parece bien, señorita Higurashi?"

Su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo. Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

-"Muy bien. Tengo que irme. Señorita Higurashi… Espero que su estancia en la isla sea agradable" -por un momento, le pareció ver un resquicio de amabilidad en el modo en que la miraba desde la puerta. Claro que enseguida desapareció y fue sustituido por aquella careta austera e insípida que era su rostro.

O o o O

-"Querida niña -la anciana la besó en la frente y tomó sus manos para presionarlas ligeramente en señal de bienvenida. Kagome ocupó una silla junto a Kaede, disfrutando de la suave brisa que acariciaba su cara. Había tomado una ducha y se había cambiado la ropa que había utilizado durante el viaje. Como nadie le había indicado lo contrario, olvidó la idea de preguntar a la anciana si deseaba que usara algún tipo de uniforme. Odiaba los uniformes y por otro lado, intuía que Kaede no era el tipo de personas que consideraban esencial algo como la vestimenta. De hecho, ella misma llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de algodón y cubría sus hombros con un chal de punto que ya había comenzado a resbalar por sus brazos. Kagome se lo colocó mejor y la anciana se lo agradeció con una mirada cariñosa-. Estaba ansiosa por conocerte."

-"Yo también, señora Taisho" -dijo con sinceridad y miró a su alrededor, extasiada por la belleza del jardín. Realmente, aquel taxista que la había conducido hasta allí, no había mentido. La isla era lo más hermoso que había visto y aquel jardín, el paraíso en la tierra.

La anciana comentó algo en su propio idioma y al ver como ella enarcaba las cejas sin comprender, sonrió.

-"Tendrás que perdonarme, querida -se disculpó.- A veces, olvido que mi mundo no es el resto del mundo. Pero me esforzaré cuanto pueda y aprovecharé para practicar mi horrible japonés. Te estaba diciendo que eres justo como te había imaginado. Sí, tal y como tu tía Avi explicó en su carta."

Kagome esperaba que tía Avi no hubiera revelado todos los detalles sobre su vida. Particularmente, había algo que prefería guardarse para sí el resto de su vida y no volver a hablar de ello con nadie.

-"¿Y cómo me imaginaba, Kaede?" -preguntó, feliz porque la anciana la trataba más como a alguien de la familia que como a una empleada. Sintió que ya la adoraba, y adoraba la isla solo por eso.

-"Así -enmarcó su rostro con las manos para observarla con fijeza-. Preciosa, dulce, sencilla y llena de vida. La respuesta a todas mis oraciones. Se acabaron esas mujeres amargadas vestidas de negro, diciéndome todo el tiempo lo que tengo que hacer… Por fin, el señor escuchó mis plegarias y me ha enviado un ángel que alegrará mis días."

-"No soy un ángel, Kaede -la interrumpió con ternura.- Y aunque no vista de negro, tendré que vigilarla igualmente. Su nieto ha sido muy claro al respecto."

-"¿Inu Yasha? -Kaede sonrió.- Adivino que ya te ha estado asustando con sus majaderías, ¿no es así, niña?"

-"Bueno… -no quería meterse en problemas el primer día. Pero tampoco podía mentirle a nadie que la mirara con tanto cariño.- El solo se preocupa por su bienestar."

-"¡Mi bienestar! -soltó una carcajada que alivió la preocupación de la muchacha.- Ese nieto mío me tendría todo el día metida en la cama si lo dejara… Lo quiero con el alma, niña. Pero a veces, cuando lo miro, echo de menos a mi pequeño y travieso nieto, ese pequeño que jugaba entre mis faldas y me hacía reír con sus tonterías. ¿Sabes una cosa? A veces, al mirarlo, creo que no conozco al hombre de expresión seria y amenazante en que se ha convertido…"

-"No esté triste, Kaede. El señor Taisho parece quererla mucho."

-"Lo sé, querida. Aunque tendría que sonreír un poco más para mí -reconoció.- Eso aliviaría todas mis enfermedades. Claro que ahora te tengo a ti. Vamos a ser grandes amigas, ya lo verás."

-"Oh, Kaede… -Kagome no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas.- Estoy tan feliz por estar aquí… Gracias por haberme elegido.""

-"Gracias a ti, Kagome-chan… ¿es así como te llaman, no? Tu tía Avi lo decía en su carta."

-"Sí."

-"Es un nombre muy bonito. Tanto como tú -la estrechó contra su pecho.- Criatura mía. La isla será desde hoy, tu hogar. ¿Crees que podrás quedarte para siempre junto a esta vieja, no te aburrirás y querrás marcharte cuando más cariño te haya cogido?"

-"Se lo prometo. No me iré… A menos que usted lo desee."

-"Ah, mi pequeña y dulce flor… - Kaede la apartó para volver a mirarla con sus ojos de mujer sabia. Parecía leer en su interior al hacerlo.- Eso nunca sucederá. Y ahora… ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de leer un rato para mí? Mi vista ya no es lo que era y tengo esta interesante novela romántica…"

Kagome dijo que sí, entusiasmada ante la idea de que nacía entre ellas una gran amistad. Algo que auguraba llenaría el vacío de su vida, a pesar de todos los Inuyasha Taisho del mundo.

**Continuara...**

Gracias por leer y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo.

Ja-né!

Pamelita-Sakurosa! :D


	2. Chapter 2

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Jejejeje regresé con el capítulo 2 y bueno gracias por sus comentario, en el final del capi responderé a sus comentarios, gracias por los animos, bueno aclaro que la historia no es mía, sino de Cristina Carvias, así que esto es solo una simple adaptación de personajes, y bueno los personajes tampoco son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, nada es mio! GRACIAS POR LEER!

OooooOoooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooOooooO

**Un Ángel para mi corazón**

**Capítulo II**

Durante el mes siguiente y para la extrañeza de Kagome, el señor Taisho no dio señales de vida. Aunque había dicho que almorzaría junto a su abuela cada día su presencia había sido casi nula, tres semanas atrás había tenido que hacer un importante viaje de negocios y no habían tenido noticias de él desde entonces.

La verdad es que Kagome se había alegrado mucho de eso, aun contra su voluntad. No se lo había confesado a Kaede, pero la presencia de Inuyasha Taisho la ponía nerviosa. Él no era como las demás personas de aquella casa. Era huraño, brusco y grosero. Y había mostrado un evidente desprecio hacia ella por ser de clase inferior. Sin embargo, no le importó que fuera así. El personal que trabajaba para él compensaba con su amabilidad la prepotencia del dueño de la casa. Yura, el ama de llaves, era una mujer entrada en años que había servido a la familia Taisho desde hacía dos décadas. Para Kaede, Yura era más que una empleada, era su amiga, una especie de hermana menor. Alguien que de vez en cuando pasaba por alto su dieta y le regalaba un menú especial con salsas, dulces y todo cuanto Kaede deseara ese día. Era su secreto y Kagome había prometido que no diría nada si sólo sucedía esporádicamente. Jaken, el jardinero, debía tener unos cuarenta años. Era robusto y había perdido casi todo el cabello, quedando solo unos mechones plateados en ambas sienes. Siempre sonreía al verla pasar y le regalaba algunas flores que cortaba del jardín. Kaede disfrutaba viendo como ella llenaba los jarrones de toda la casa y aspiraba satisfecha su aroma mientras tomaban una limonada. La mujer de Jaken era la cocinera y ella sí seguía estrictamente las órdenes del señor Taisho en cuanto a la dieta de Kaede. La anciana le había contado que en una ocasión, le había desobedecido y había tenido la ocurrencia de preparar para Kaede un delicioso mousse de chocolate, tan azucarado que el médico tuvo que acudir al día siguiente para controlar su glucosa. Inuyasha Taisho se había puesto hecho una furia y de no ser por la intervención de Kaede, la pobre señora había sido despedida al instante. Así que a partir de entonces, la buena mujer evitaba improvisar en los alimentos. Precisamente, Kaede se había quejado esa noche de su cena y había tenido un breve ataque de rabia porque decía que estaba harta de que la trataran como a una anciana senil. Claro que en cuanto Kagome había subido a su cuarto para darle las buenas noches, se le había pasado.

-"¿Me perdonas, querida niña?" -la miraba con ojos somnolientos y Kagome apretó con ternura su mano sobre las sábanas. Kaede suspiró largamente-. "Sé que a veces soy una vieja gruñona e insoportable. Pero prometo que seré obediente si no me regañas por lo de antes."

-"No la regaño, Kaede -Kagome la besó en la frente y le colocó la almohada bajo la cabeza.- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Es la mejor persona que conozco."

-"Ay, criatura… Eres tan extraña… -la mujer sonrió medio en sueños-. Siempre logras arrancarme una sonrisa. Me recuerdas tanto a mi misma de joven…"

-"Duerma tranquila, Kaede... dulces sueños."

Kagome cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bostezó contra su voluntad. La verdad es que era temprano para irse a la cama. Bajó al salón y comprobó que todas las luces de la casa estaban ya apagadas. Todos ya se habían acostado. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, dispuesta a leer durante un buen rato hasta que el sueño la venciera. Solía hacerlo bastante a menudo desde que Kaede le mostrara la maravillosa biblioteca propiedad de la familia Taisho.

La azabache había encontrado en ella un lugar donde podía estar a solas consigo misma, con la única compañía de una buena lectura y sus propios pensamientos. Como era costumbre, dejó las luces apagadas y encendió únicamente la lámpara de mesa que había junto a la elegante butaca. Recorrió con la mirada la inmensa estantería y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad al localizar lo que estaba buscando. "Romeo y Julieta", un clásico que adoraba y que había decidido leer por sexta vez. Extendió su mano hasta el libro, pero retrocedió asustada al ver que otra mano interceptaba la suya en el aire. Parpadeó repetidamente, tratando de distinguir en la penumbra el rostro del intruso.

-"Una gran elección, señorita Higurashi."

El sonido de aquella voz la sacó enseguida de dudas. Era inconfundible. Inuyasha Taisho había regresado a la casa. Kagome apretó el libro contra su pecho, colocándolo de tal manera que se diría que le servía de escudo contra quien sabe qué enemigo. Quizá contra él, quien al ladear un poco la cabeza, recibió en pleno rostro el haz de luz que provenía de la lamparilla. Kagome escudriñó en silencio su expresión. No parecía estar de mal humor, lo cual le pareció una buena señal. Sin embargo, desconfió de su repentina amabilidad. Inuyasha Taisho era cualquier cosa menos amable. Lo vio encender un cigarrillo y aspirar el humo lentamente. La miraba con fijeza y Kagome se alejó de él, incómoda.

-"No lo estaba robando -aclaró, segura de que si no lo hacía, él era muy capaz de acusarla de ello-. Kaede dijo que podía tomar lo que quisiera si luego lo devolvía a su sitio. Me lo llevaré a mi cuarto…"

-"¿Porqué iba a hacerlo? -preguntó él sin moverse de su sitio y sin dejar de mirarla-. Puede leer aquí, señorita Higurashi. ¿Acaso no lo hace cada noche?"

-"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

-"Tengo mis espías. Ya le advertí que la vigilaría" -el tono de él era burlón.

-"Entonces, sus espías le habrán informado que he seguido al pie de la letra sus instrucciones -respondió, controlando la rabia en su interior. Aunque la misma rabia la impulsó a añadir-. Así que como ve, no le he dado motivos para despedirme, señor Taisho."

-"¿Es sarcasmo eso que noto en su voz, señorita Higurashi?" -arqueó las cejas. Parecía divertido por la forma en que ella se defendía de sus burlas. Escuchó como chasqueaba la lengua un par de veces-. Precisamente hoy, que estoy siendo amable con usted. No creo que lo merezca."

Kagome pasó junto a él sin responder.

-"¿No dice nada?" -Inuyasha interceptó su paso, colocándose ante la puerta para evitar que ella huyera.

-"Buenas noches, señor Taisho" -murmuró, ella. No pudo ver como la expresión del hombre se suavizaba.

-"¿Se marcha? ¿No quiere que conversemos un rato?"

-"No sé de que podríamos hablar" -replicó Kagome, consciente de que aquella proximidad la turbaba, sin que pudiera explicar los motivos de ello.

Él señaló la butaca y ocupó a su vez la que estaba junto a ella. Kagome obedeció, preguntándose qué estaría tramando la perversa mente de aquel hombre.

¿Nunca sonreía? La idea la asaltó mientras observaba con disimulo la expresión seria de su rostro.

-"Cuénteme algo sobre usted" -la invitó y su tono era engañosamente cordial al hablar.

-"Lo aburriría."

-"Entonces, abúrrame un poco, señorita Higurashi" -insistió y esta vez, había un matiz imperioso que ella fue incapaz de ignorar.

-"¿Qué quiere saber?"

-"Dígame, ¿porqué una chica joven y bonita como usted, ha decidido elegir un trabajo tan insípido como este? No creo que haya encontrado demasiada diversión en esta casa."

-"Lo paso bien con Kaede, señor Taisho -objetó con sinceridad.- Además, Yura y los demás, son buenas personas."

-"¿Y?"

-"Y no es diversión lo que buscaba al venir aquí" -añadió.

-"¿Ah, no?" -él se burlaba nuevamente-. ¿Qué era entonces, señorita Higurashi? ¿Tal vez está huyendo de sus fantasmas? ¿Cree que esta isla es un lugar paradisíaco donde encontrará a su príncipe azul?"

-"No he dicho eso" -Kagome se mordió los labios. No tenía intención de explicarle los motivos que la habían llevado hasta allí. No eran de su incumbencia-. "Y no creo en los cuentos de hadas."

-"Pero lee a Shakespeare" –observó él con cinismo.- En el fondo, es una romántica, ¿no es así?"

-"Quizá" -reconoció molesta y levantó la barbilla en actitud desafiante.- "¿Es un motivo de despido?"

-"Porqué está a la defensiva conmigo, señorita Higurashi? ¿Le doy miedo?"

-"Claro que no."

-"Aún no... ¿Qué le ha contado mi abuela? ¿Le ha dicho que soy un mal nieto y que la hago sufrir porque me preocupo en exceso por su salud?"

-"No. Me ha dicho que era usted un niño encantador. Y que le entristece que se haya convertido en…" -se detuvo, comprendiendo que estaba yendo demasiado lejos en sus comentarios.

-"¿En qué, señorita Higurashi? ¿En un hombre sin escrúpulos, huraño, poco cariñoso y falto de sensibilidad?" -él terminó por ella la frase. Escuchó su risa seca en la oscuridad.- "¿Es así como ve usted?"

-"Yo no soy nadie para opinar."

-"Hágalo, por favor. Sé que lo está deseando."

-"En ese caso" -Kagome se aclaró un poco la voz antes de continuar.- "Le diré que me parece imperdonable que pase usted tan poco tiempo con su abuela. Por muy importante que sean sus negocios, Kaede debería serlo más. Usted es su única familia. Y ella le necesita."

-"¿Eso le han dicho? ¿Que soy su única familia?" -Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Una vez más, Kagome comprendió que era mejor no mantener ningún tipo de conversación con alguien como él. Intuía que todo lo que hiciera o dijera, le enfurecería de cualquier modo-. "Señorita Higurashi…"

Él iba a decir algo, pero su expresión se tornó burlona nuevamente al dirigirse a ella cambiando de tema.

-"Ha dicho que Yura y el resto de mis empleados eran buenas personas" -comentó mientras abandonaba su asiento para quedar de pie a escasos centímetros de ella.- "¿Qué hay de mí? ¿No le parezco también una buena persona?"

-"No le conozco lo suficiente" -respondió precavida. Él la estaba retando a que expresara abiertamente la opinión que le merecía. Pero Kagome sabía que si lo hacía, Inuyasha Taisho no tardaría en poner sus maletas en la puerta.

-"Una respuesta inteligente. ¿Qué diría si le propusiera un trato a cambio de que más adelante me aclarara su opinión sobre mí?"

Kagome no supo qué contestar. Lo pensó unos segundos.

-"¿Un trato…? ¿Qué clase de trato?"

-"He cerrado un negocio muy satisfactorio estos días en Nueva York. Dispongo de un par de semanas libres y después tendré que marcharme otra vez" -informó, como si esperara que ella diera saltos de alegría ante la inestimable concesión que les hacía con su presencia.- "Le propongo una cosa. Me quedaré ese tiempo en casa y le demostraré que puedo ser gentil cuando me lo propongo. Le demostraré que soy el nieto que toda abuela sueña. Pero usted… Tendrá que ser menos hostil conmigo. Y después, se tragará sus palabras de reprobación de antes. Y por supuesto, borrará esa mirada de censura de sus ojos."

Kagome permanecía muda por el asombro.

-"¿Qué le parece, acepta?"

-"Eso no es un trato, señor Taisho" -contestó, saliendo al fin de su estupor.- "Soy su empleada. No tiene que pedirme permiso para permanecer en su casa."

-"Y no se lo estoy pidiendo" -los ojos de él brillaban con intensidad y Kagome no estaba segura de si se debía solo al hecho de que ella le contradecía peligrosamente.- "Pero por lo que se, mi abuela le ha tomado cariño. ¿No le parece que podríamos intentar ser amigos, a pesar de la opinión que tengamos el uno del otro?"

Kagome no sabía qué opinión podía tener él de alguien como ella. No la conocía, no sabía nada sobre ella. No podía siquiera imaginar el inmenso dolor que atravesaba su corazón cada noche cuando se quedaba a solas en su cuarto.

-"¿Señorita Higurashi? Aún no me ha contestado."

-"Haré todo lo que haga feliz a Kaede" -y aclaró de inmediato.- "Todo lo que refiera a mi trabajo, quiero decir."

-"Eso suena a advertencia, señorita Higurashi" -lo escuchó reír secamente- "¿Qué otra cosa cree que podría interesarme de usted?"

Kagome soportó que la estudiara detenidamente en la oscuridad de la habitación. Inuyasha Taisho no se dio ninguna prisa en hacerlo. Primero, su mirada recorrió el rostro desprovisto completamente de maquillaje. Los ojos curiosos de color marrón intenso, la nariz pequeña y puntiaguda, los labios rozados carnosos y entreabiertos, bien dispuestos para protestar en cualquier momento. Sonrió para sus adentros, preguntándose qué clase de mujercita frágil y llena de fortaleza era a la vez era Kagome Higurashi. Después, su miraba bajó hasta su pecho, que se elevaba agitadamente bajo aquel camisón que había sido diseñado para apagar el menor atisbo de pasión en un hombre. La prenda la cubría de pies a cabeza. Como una infranqueable armadura protectora contra los tipos que quizá como él en ese instante, la veían como una presa fácil de seducir. ¿Lo era? ¿Era la señorita Higurashi de ese tipo de mujeres que soñaban veladas románticas a la luz de la luna y se entregaban al primero que le susurraba palabras engañosamente dulces al oído? Lo asaltó la insólita idea de probar su teoría. ¿Qué haría la educada señorita Higurashi, cómo reaccionaría si él decidiera darle una lección y le hiciera olvidar la mala imagen que tenía de él y la convirtiera en una imagen aún peor? Su mirada regresó al lugar inicial. Los ojos de ella se clavaban en él, la barbilla erguida con altivez esperando que dijera algo. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de lanzar ningún comentario desagradable o comportarse del modo en que lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra mujer en aquellas circunstancias. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente, dirigirle un par de observaciones desagradables y humillantes sobre su aspecto? Sabía la respuesta. Sencillamente, Kagome Higurashi no era cualquier mujer. Había algo en ella que lo desconcertaba. Quizá era aquel aire de inocencia al que no estaba acostumbrado. Las mujeres que frecuentaba las elegía con mucho cuidado. Hermosas, poco inteligentes y de lágrima fácil que él contentaba con unas perlas y no volvía a ver jamás. Muy discretas. Pero no inocentes. En absoluto inocentes. Se acercó más a ella, a sabiendas de que eso la haría vulnerable. Dio una larga bocanada a su cigarrillo y expulsó el humo directamente sobre la cara de ella, provocando que la joven tosiera ruidosamente.

-"¿Y bien?" –Insistió, sin disculparse por su falta de delicadeza.

-"No he imaginado ni por un momento que le interesara nada de mi persona que no tuviera que ver con mi empleo" -contestó Kagome con orgullo-. "Nunca he sido pretenciosa, señor Taisho."

-"No me diga" -lanzó una sonora carcajada que retumbó en los oídos de la joven-. "Debe reconocer que no es apropiado que ande usted por mi casa vestida con ese camisón, ¿no le parece?"

Kagome se cubrió el pecho instintivamente con el ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta.

-"No fue mi intención…"

-"Seguro que no lo fue" -la interrumpió con sequedad.- "Aunque puede estar tranquila. Tenía razón, señorita Higurashi. No estoy interesado en nada que pueda darme usted."

La dejó allí plantada, el corazón palpitando y los nervios a flor de piel. Kagome no esperó un segundo, temiendo que si lo hacía, Inuyasha Taisho regresaría dispuesto a seguir divirtiéndose a su costa. Mientras se arropaba entre las sábanas, no podía concentrarse en la lectura que había escogido. Sus emociones eran confusas. ¿Por qué le había molestado que él fuera tan sincero con respecto a sus intenciones a con ella? Debía sentirse feliz porque él no la viera más allá de sus funciones como dama de compañía. Realmente, debía dar gracias por ser invisible para él. Un hombre como Inuyasha Taisho solo era sinónimo de problemas. Y ella no los necesitaba. Mucho menos en esos momentos tan difíciles, cuando lo de Miroku estaba aún tan reciente…

Sollozó en silencio, sintiéndose aliviada al derramar las primeras lágrimas. Odiaba llorar. Odiaba ser tan débil. Pero en la soledad, nadie podía reprocharle que lo fuera. Nadie la escuchaba. Y tía Avi no sufría viendo como su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el golpe seco de unos nudillos en su puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? Se acercó con sigilo.

-"Señorita Higurashi, ¿se encuentra bien?"

Kagome entreabrió la puerta, sorprendida. Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y sonrió, rezando porque él no hubiera escuchado sus sollozos.

-"¿Estaba llorando?" -la expresión de él era tan extraña que Kagome fue incapaz de articular palabra para contestar.- "No lo niegue. La he oído al pasar junto a su puerta. ¿Es por algo que he dicho?"

-"No es nada, de verdad… Es solo que…" -señaló con un gesto el libro abierto sobre la cama y sonrió.- "Shakespeare siempre me emociona."

El frunció el ceño y echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera.

-"Miente muy mal, señorita Higurashi. Pero no discutiré con usted" -esta vez, le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía franca.- "Será mejor que se acueste ya. Es muy tarde."

-"Buenas noches, señor Taisho" -cerró la puerta con suavidad. Oyó como él también le daba las buenas noches y después, escuchó sus pasos alejándose en el pasillo. Se dijo que tenía que ser más cuidadosa en adelante. Si alguna vez ellos descubrían el verdadero motivo por el que había escogido aquel empleo, tendría que responder a muchas preguntas que no deseaba responder. Y lo que es peor, sentirían pena y compasión hacia ella. Eso sería mucho más duro de soportar.

"_No volveré a hacerlo. No volveré a llorar. Nunca más"_, se prometió y desobedeciendo los consejos del señor Taisho, reanudó la lectura.

**Continuara...**

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO OO

Y que tal les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Y ahora responderé a sus comentarios!

Rosekagome22: Saludos a ti también nena, y gracias por leer, de verdad me da mucho gusto! Muchos besos para ti!

Miko kaoru-sama: jajaja siii, Kagome es una suertuda por trabajar con Inuyasha, pero no creas, más adelante juro que detestaras a Inuyasha, le hará la vida imposible a Kagome! Saludos! n_n y espero verte en este capi

Danita-inu: jejeje gracias a ti preciosa por leer! Y espero que este capi te haya gustado

Y bueno chicas gracias por sus mensajes me han animado mucho, espero verlas pronto!

Ja-né!

Pamelita-Sakurosa! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"**Un ángel para mí corazón..."**

**Capítulo III**

-"¿Cómo que no tienes nada que ponerte?" -Kaede negó repetidamente con la cabeza, palmeando su mano afectuosamente a la vez-. "Eso lo tenemos que solucionar, criatura. Esto es una isla y tenemos una playa maravillosa. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que bajes a la playa cada mañana solo para acompañarme? Decididamente, no. Rotundamente, no… Le diré a Totosai que nos lleve al centro y haremos algunas compras. Lo primero, será escoger un bonito traje de baño para mi precioso ángel."

-"Kaede, no creo…"

-"Silencio, niña" -Kaede sonrió, emocionada ante la idea de salir de compras-. "Soy mucho más vieja y lista que tú. Y estoy enferma. Debes contentarme en todo cuanto te pida, ¿no crees? Y además, toda esa ropa que tienes es horrible. Una muchacha de tu edad no debe andar vestida con esos trapos. Necesitas un cambio. Nada de ropa oscura y holgada. Colores, eso es lo que necesitas. Un par de vestidos que resalten tu figura. Y unos… ¿cómo se llaman esos pantalones que utilizan las chicas hoy... esos informales? Ah, ya se. Unos jeans. No, mejor un par. Y algunas camisetas de algodón y…"

-"Pero yo…" -iba a decirle que no quería nada de eso. Se encontraba a gusto siendo como era, pasando inadvertida para el resto del mundo.

-"No hay peros que valgan. Ahora mismo llamaremos a Totosai."

Y fue completamente imposible hacerla cambiar de idea. Por la tarde, las dos estaban agotadas después de recorrer todas las tiendas de la isla. Kagome había insistido en que le parecía un despilfarro inútil de dinero, ya que no tenía intención de fomentar veladas en las que pudiera necesitar toda aquella ropa. Pero Kaede no la escuchaba. Había sido tajante al respecto.

-"Niña, siempre hay una buena ocasión para estar guapa." –le había dicho seriamente,

Cuando Kagome había mirado las facturas, se había apresurado a ofrecer que le descontaran de su salario aquella cantidad escandalosa de dinero, a sabiendas de que tendría que trabajar para la familia Taisho una eternidad para pagarlo. Sin embargo, Kaede le respondió que se olvidara enseguida de tal idea. Había dicho que no iba a tolerar que su dama de compañía vistiera como una anciana amargada. Y que dado que ese era su deseo, podía tomar la renovación de vestuario como su nuevo uniforme. Lo cierto es que cuando Kagome se cambió para el desayuno al día siguiente y bajó al comedor, todos la miraron con asombro.

Había escogido una sencilla camiseta color azul claro de manga corta y unos vaqueros ceñidos. Los dedos de los pies asomaban con gracia en el extremo de sus nuevas sandalias, haciendo juego con el resto de la indumentaria. Informal, eso es lo que Kaede había dicho. Saludó con timidez antes de ocupar su asiento, sin que pasara desapercibido el modo en que Inuyasha Taisho la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-"Querida niña…" -Kaede aplaudió como una chiquilla, feliz por el resultado de su experimente-. "Por fin pareces el ángel que eres. ¿No te parece que está preciosa, Inuyasha?"

Él no contestó. Hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza como respuesta y engulló de un bocado un buen pedazo de pan.

-"No le hagas caso" -susurró Kaede sin dejar de sonreír–. "Mi nieto es muy hábil cuando quiere hacerse el ciego."

-"Puede que sea ciego, Kaede" -la voz de él las sobresaltó a las dos-. "Pero no soy sordo. ¿Crees que podrás recordarlo la próxima vez que me critiques en mi presencia?"

-"No te criticaba, Inuyasha" -la anciana alargó la mano sobre el mantel para tomar la de él. El muchacho se la besó cariñosamente. A pesar de su eterna expresión malhumorada, la quería. Era algo evidente incluso para una desconocida como Kagome-. "Solo le decía a Kagome que no debe sentirse ofendida."

-"¿Ofendida? ¿Porque no le dedico unos cuantos halagos estúpidos?" -desvió la mirada hacia la joven-. "Estoy seguro de que la señorita Higurashi es lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que está preciosa. Aunque yo no se lo diga. ¿No es así, señorita Higurashi?"

-"Por supuesto" -Kagome parpadeó. Comprendió que, indirectamente, él ya se lo había dicho. No solo con palabras. Sino con la expresión de su rostro al verla irrumpir en el comedor. Kagome había notado que la observaba con sorpresa, pero también con cierta admiración. Supo que era todo cuanto podía esperar de alguien como él.

-"Ay, Inuyasha… ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan antipático? Si sigues así, nunca encontrarás esposa, ¿lo sabías? Ninguna mujer quiere por marido a un hombre grosero que nunca sonríe ni hace cumplidos" -le advirtió de buen humor, aunque en el fondo, Kagome intuyó que la anciana temía que sus augurios se cumplieran-. "¿Acaso no sientes compasión por tu pobre abuela enferma? ¿No quieres alegrar mis últimos días, llenando esta casa con media docena de pequeños diablillos con tu cara?"

-"Ya hemos hablado de eso, Kaede" -atajó él con su habitual brusquedad.

-"Nada de eso. No me has pedido opinión, Inuyasha."

-"Porque no tienes nada que opinar sobre el asunto, abuela" -dejó su servilleta sobre el mantel y por un momento, Kagome creyó que iba a estallar y dirigir su rabia contra la anciana. En lugar de eso, lo vio respirar hondo y suavizar la expresión-. "Kaede, te quiero. Y sabes cuánto. Pero eso no te da derecho a meter las narices en mi vida sentimental."

-"¿Qué vida sentimental, querido nieto?" -Kaede sonrió nuevamente-. "Hijo… salir de vez en cuando con alguna de tus amigas, no es tener 'vida sentimental'. No creo que una vieja como yo tenga que decirte esto, Inuyasha. Porque tu vida sentimental brilla por su ausencia. Lo mismo que tu amabilidad."

-"Kaede..." -los ojos de él brillaban con intensidad. Sin duda, le costaba enormemente no responder a su abuela tal y como su mal genio le impulsaba a hacerlo-. "No sigas por ese camino o tendremos problemas."

-"¿Qué harás, querido Inuyasha? ¿Mandarme a mi habitación sin postre?" -se giró hacia Kagome-. "Míralo bien, hija. Es el hombre más atractivo y rico de la isla, pero no conseguirá entrar en el corazón de una buena mujer. ¿Y sabes por qué, ángel? Porque una buena mujer espera que un buen hombre la haga feliz. Y este tonto nieto mío no conoce el significado de esa palabra."

Kagome no dijo nada. Sospechó que si abría la boca siquiera para pedir que le pasaran el azúcar, Inuyasha se abalanzaría sobre ella como un león hambriento. Para su sorpresa, el hombre pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Y con un rápido gesto, puso la azucarera a su disposición.

-"Gracias" -murmuró.

-"No hay de qué. Kaede, ¿por qué no dejamos de hablar de mí y de mi incierto futuro amoroso por un rato? Seguro que la señorita Higurashi tiene muchas cosas interesantes que contarnos de su vida en la ciudad."

Kagome tragó saliva con dificultad. Eso sí había sido un golpe bajo. Se deshacía de Kaede y a cambio, husmeaba en su intimidad. "_Gracias, señor Taisho"_, estuvo a punto de decirle.

-"Por ejemplo, señorita Higurashi, ¿a qué se dedicaba antes?"

-"Yo… Trabajaba en la tienda de tía Avi. En una florería" -explicó sin demasiado entusiasmo-. "En realidad, mi hermana Sango y yo llevábamos el negocio. Tía Avi nos crió desde que nuestros padres murieron y al hacerse ella mayor, las dos comprendimos que necesitaba ayuda en el negocio."

-"¿Lo comprendieron? Qué conmovedor..." -el tono de Inuyasha era sarcástico-. "Ha dicho que tenía una hermana… ¿Sangu?"

-"Sango" -Kagome le fulminó con la mirada. No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de lo que él había tratado de insinuar con su comentario. Él pensaba que eran un par de aprovechadas que esperaban heredar la fortuna de su tía. Eso era porque no la conocía, ni conocía a la tía Avi. Y por supuesto, no conocía los detalles económicos que rodeaban aquel acuerdo entre ellas. Él no podía saber que el negocio de tía Avi había estado a punto de cerrar hasta que ella y Sango habían decidido invertir todos sus ahorros en la florería y sacarla a flote costara lo que costara. Se lo debían a la mujer que había sido prácticamente su madre todos aquellos años.

-"Esa hermana suya... ¿Sigue trabajando para su tía?"

-"Sí. Junto a su marido" -Kagome intentó que su voz no pareciera demasiado afectada al hablar.

-"¿Y usted? ¿Por qué se fue?" -la pregunta era directa. Inuyasha Taisho era muy suspicaz cuando se lo proponía. Y estaba claro lo que se había propuesto. La observaba fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

-"Necesitaba cambiar de aires" -mintió. Echaba tanto de menos el olor de los jazmines al entrar en la tienda, que temió que él adivinara la nostalgia en su mirada.

-"¿La aburría su trabajo?"

-"No he dicho eso" -replicó. ¿Por qué tenía que malinterpretarlo todo para que ella pareciera alguien materialista y sin corazón? Ella no era así. ¿Cómo era posible que lo pensara siquiera?

-"Entonces, consideró que ya había saldado la deuda que tenía con su tía."

-"Claro que no…" -pero, ¿qué pasaba con aquel hombre?-. "Yo no tendría dinero en el mundo para pagar el cariño de tía Avi."

-"Pero se dio mucha prisa en aceptar este empleo."

-"Porque yo…" -miró desesperada a la anciana que escuchaba todo sin intervenir.

-"Eso no es asunto nuestro, Inuyasha" -dijo Kaede al fin con seriedad, y Kagome se lo agradeció en silencio-. "Solo debe importarnos que sea lo que sea lo que puso a este ángel en nuestro camino, fue una suerte que fuera así."

-"Sí, una gran suerte" -murmuró él para sus adentros sin dejar de observarla con el ceño fruncido y aquellos ojos penetrantes que parecían querer adivinar todos sus secretos.

-"Esta mañana estoy un poco cansada, mi niña" -anunció Kaede de repente y se volvió hacia su nieto con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Kagome sospechó que tramaba algo y deseó desesperadamente que no se tratara de lo que ella estaba pensando.

-"¿Quieres que llame al doctor Feng?" -la pregunta sonó ansiosa, pero la anciana negó con un gesto-. "¿Estás segura, Kaede?"

-"Solo estoy cansada" -repitió y tomó la mano del hombre para presionarla con dulzura-. "Pero me apena que esta criatura se pierda un día tan maravilloso por mi culpa. Querido, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Kagome la maravillosa vida en la isla? Y no inventes excusas, Inuyasha. Sé muy bien que no tienes nada mejor que hacer."

-"Kaede, no… Prefiero quedarme con usted, de verdad" -estaba siendo tan sincera que temió que él se diera cuanto le desagradaba en realidad la idea–. "Además, estoy segura de que el señor Taisho…"

-"El señor Taisho estará encantado de hacerle de guía, señorita Higurashi" -las palabras de él la dejaron estupefacta. ¿Había dicho qué…? Kagome tragó con dificultad.

-"Se lo agradezco, señor Taisho, pero es que yo…"

-"Será un honor, señorita Higurashi. La espero en el salón dentro de quince minutos" -Inuyasha se levantó con un movimiento felino, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Kagome miró con angustia a la anciana. Kaede parecía feliz ante la idea de que su insociable nieto se mostrara más amable al fin con su protegida. Kagome se sintió incapaz de desilusionarla.

-"Oh, Kaede, ¿porqué lo ha hecho? No quiero ser una carga para nadie" -musitó, aunque sus negativas se debilitaban a medida que la anciana parpadeaba de manera deliciosa para engatusarla.

-"Y no lo eres, criatura" -palmeó su mano sobre la mesa-. "Los dos son jóvenes, necesitan divertirse. Y por otro lado, a Inuyasha le vendrá bien un poco de compañía humana para variar."

Al ver como ella arqueaba las cejas, Kaede volvió a sonreír.

-"Querida..." -aclaró-. "Mi nieto pasa demasiado tiempo entre personas a las que no les importa nada que no sea incrementar sus fortunas. Cuando lo oigo hablar de sus 'tiburones', 'peces gordos' y esas 'arpías' con las que se relaciona… Hija, yo no sé mucho del reino animal, pero tengo tanto miedo de que él mismo se convierta algún día en uno de ellos… Sin emociones, sin corazón… No creo que lo puedas entender, pero él… Ah, mi pequeño ángel… Inuyasha olvidó como tratar a los seres humanos de verdad. A veces me da miedo que ya haya perdido esa dulzura tan preciosa que lo caracterizaba de niño..."

Kagome se vio a sí misma como el cordero al que llevan al matadero. Peor aún, el cordero al que el lobo acecha esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Por las palabras de Kaede, Inuyasha bien podía ser bien aquel lobo vigilante. De hecho, él ya se lo había advertido el primer día. Aunque quizá, el orgulloso señor Taisho no podía imaginar entonces que Kaede lo obligaría a hacer de niñera para ella.

-"No tengas miedo, criatura" -la animó Kaede-. "No es tan fiero el león como lo pintan, solo es un gato a la defensiva."

Kagome emitió una risita forzada, rogando en su interior porque la buena mujer dejara de hacer símiles que solo lograban aterrorizarla más. Lo último que quería es tenerlo como enemigo. Y estaba segura de que si Kaede insistía en estropearle sus vacaciones de aquella manera, Inuyasha Taisho inventaría el modo de deshacerse de ella. Aún así, besó a la anciana en la mejilla, en señal de agradecimiento.

-"Diviértete, ángel. Es una orden" -Kaede la besó y Kagome tuvo la sensación de que también le agradecía algo con aquel beso.

O

-"¿Porqué está tan seria, señorita Higurashi?" - la voz de él interrumpió sus pensamientos. Estaba mirando como dos niños empujaban con esfuerzo una cesta repleta de pescado recién sacado del agua. Debían tener unos ocho o nueve años y a pesar del esfuerzo, sonreían. Kagome adivinó por el enorme parecido entre ambos, que eran hermanos. El chico apenas le sacaba unos centímetros de estatura a la niña, pero resultaba enternecedor ver como trataba de cargar con la mayor parte del peso para aliviar el de su hermana.

Sin querer, la escena le había traído recuerdos que ahora la entristecían. Sobre ella y sobre Sango. Sobre lo mucho que se habían querido. Muchas veces, ella había arrastrado la carretilla con las plantas de tía Avi del mismo modo en que aquel pequeño lo hacía en ese instante. Sango no había nacido para realizar trabajos tan duros y Kagome solía hacer su parte para evitar que los huesos de tía Avi cargaran con más peso del que podían soportar. No era un reproche, eso nunca. Sango tenía otras muchas virtudes por las que la adoraba. Tenía aquel toque de delicadeza, aquella forma de hablar que lo envolvía todo y que hacía que todos volvieran la cabeza al verla pasar. Sí, Sango era preciosa, siempre lo fue. Y siempre lo seria.

-"¿Señorita Higurashi?" -insistió él y Kagome apartó la mirada ensombrecida de los chicos-. "¿Está bien?"

-"Sí" -mintió y señaló a los hermanos, que casi habían alcanzado el vehículo de su padre y levantaban con la frente perlada de sudor la pesada cesta–. "Estaba pensando…Son tan pequeños… No es justo que tengan que trabajar tan duro. Deberían estar jugando con otros chicos de su edad, o en la escuela ¿no le parece?"

Escuchó su risa seca. Inuyasha jamás reía como el resto de los mortales. Incluso en algo tan natural como reír, él dejaba bien claro que consideraba aquella expresión como un signo de debilidad.

-"Para ellos también es un juego, señorita Higurashi. Y por otro lado, tienen que ganarse la vida" -explicó, tomando su brazo para llevarla hasta el puesto improvisado que el padre de los muchachos había montado alrededor de su camioneta. Al momento, algunos turistas que merodeaban se aproximaron hasta ella guiados por el olor a pescado fresco. Inuyasha saludó al hombre, estrechando su mano sin importarle que la suya quedara impregnada con aquel fuerte olor a pescado. Kagome los vio hablar en su idioma. Supuso que negociaba el precio. El hombre señaló un par de piezas e Inuyasha asintió complacido, sacando su billetera y entregándole lo pactado. Después, lo vio depositar unas monedas en las palmas abiertas de los niños. Los dos preguntaron algo a su padre. Este les palmeó el trasero y los dejó ir. Kagome los siguió con la mirada y sonrió cuando se detuvieron en un puesto de caramelos y llenaron sus bolsillos con orgullo para luego unirse al grupo de niños que correteaban por allí.

-"¿Lo ve? No sufra más, señorita Higurashi. Mire lo felices que son" -Inuyasha la arrastró hacia otro puesto donde una hermosa mujer exhibía su colección de pañoletas para el cabello de seda pura con bordados de flores chinas. Kagome estaba tratando de explicarle que no deseaba probarse ninguna, pero él la obligó a complacer a la mujer, eligiendo una muy bonita de un tono verde agua y bordados dorados. La colocó sobre su cabeza y lo anudó en la nuca con lentitud, observando después el resultado con expresión indescifrable. Kagome no sabía exactamente lo que él estaba viendo. Pero al clavar los ojos en los de él, le pareció que era imposible que aquello que veía reflejado en las pupilas masculinas fuera ella misma. Cerró los ojos, conmovida por la visión de su propia imagen. De hecho, él no podía siquiera imaginar que la mujer de sus pupilas brillaba solo porque estaba allí, en el interior de sus ojos dorados como los rayos del sol… Kagome abrió los ojos nuevamente, confundida. Él continuaba observándola con fijeza.

-"Ahora sí parece una de nosotros, una isleña más" -dijo él. Y por primera vez, su sonrisa fue sincera, espontánea. Kagome correspondió con un mohín de satisfacción. La mujer del puesto hablaba sin parar, atrayendo la atención de todos e Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella, haciendo repetidos gestos con las manos y mostrando su billetera-. "Será mejor que lo pague o creerá que vamos a robarlo."

Kagome no contestó. Se sentía feliz solo por el hecho de que él ya no la considerara una intrusa. Era más de lo que había esperado en un solo día. Pasearon el resto de la mañana y Kagome tuvo que pedirle que no gastara más dinero en cosas para ella. Sin duda, Inuyasha estaba decidido a que ella hablara maravillas de él al llegar a la casa. Era evidente que quería contentar a Kaede, pero Kagome no necesitaba ninguno de aquellos abalorios. Le parecía más que suficiente que le hubiera regalado el pañuelo. A la hora del almuerzo, él le ofreció que tomaran algo en el pueblo. Kagome señaló la bolsa de pescado que él había cargado todo el camino.

-"Es una pena que se eche a perder" -comentó y como respuesta, Inuyasha hizo un ademán a la anciana que tejía en la puerta de su casa, muy cerca de la orilla donde ellos paseaban. La vieja mujer dejó la labor a un lado y aceptó de buen grado el regalo que le hacían. Dijo algo que Kagome no entendió y él asintió finalmente después de negar varias veces.

-"Dice que lo aceptará si dejamos que prepare una pieza para nosotros" -informó Inuyasha y le indicó que se sentara sobre las rocas, sujetando su mano para evitar que resbalara-. "Y que nos avisará en cuando esté listo."

-"Oh, pero no podemos…" -Kagome estaba avergonzada. Por su culpa, aquella pobre mujer había interrumpido su placentera labor. Por supuesto, Inuyasha ya había entregado a la mujer una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio del trabajo. La anciana no parecía molesta o enfadada. Al contrario, se había mostrado feliz ante el ofrecimiento. Pero eso no evitó que Kagome reconociera algo que odiaba reconocer: el dinero podía comprarlo todo. Al menos, eso debía creer el poderoso señor de la isla. Quizá lo creyera, pero Kagome estaba segura de que tarde o temprano, él comprendería que había cosas que no estaban a la venta. Tal vez, ya lo sabía y tan solo trataba de impresionarla con aquel despilfarro inútil. O tal vez, solo tal vez, realmente él deseaba ayudar a aquella gente que se ganaban la vida como podían.

-"¿Aún está triste?" -preguntó él, como si el silencio de ella le provocara el irresistible deseo de romperlo, a pesar de la quietud del lugar. El mar golpeaba suavemente las rocas y Kagome se dejaba envolver por aquel sonido mágico, mientras los dedos de sus pies descalzos jugueteaban con la arena blanca y fina de la playa.

-"No estaba triste. ¿Porqué iba a estarlo?" -iba a añadir que era imposible que nadie lo estuviera al contemplar aquel bello paisaje. Ni siquiera ella.

-"Por esos niños que nos cruzamos antes. Creyó que estaban siendo explotados, ¿no es así?" -por un momento, le pareció que había un ligero reproche en su tono de voz. Inuyasha amaba la isla, de eso no había duda. Le había ofendido al pensar algo así, por más que no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta-. "Ese no es nuestro estilo, señorita Higurashi. Y yo nunca permitiría que algo así sucediera en mis tierras."

-"Claro. Pero usted no es todopoderoso, señor Taisho" -le recordó con una sutileza que no engañó al hombre-. "Incluso para alguien como usted, hay cosas que se escapan de su control."

-"¿Qué cosas?" -él se divertía viendo como ella trataba de hacerle descender del pedestal al que él mismo había subido por méritos propios-. "Dígame una."

-"Por ejemplo…" -Kagome lo pensó. No sabía lo increíblemente hermosa que se la veía. Como una sirena, dulce y candorosa, emitiendo aquellos leves ruiditos que eran sus palabras, dispuesta a enzarzarse en una disputa verbal para demostrarle lo segura que estaba de sí misma. Sin embargo, sus dientes mordían sus labios con cierta inseguridad mientras entornaba los párpados en actitud pensativa. Inuyasha no podía apartar los ojos de aquella boca que amenazaba con no cerrarse nunca para romper el hechizo. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, molesto consigo mismo por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. De repente, Kagome hizo que su pie salpicara una pizca de agua de mar sobre los inmaculados zapatos del hombre. – "Por ejemplo, no se puede controlar al mar, ¿lo ve?..."

Inuyasha se apartó unos centímetros, observando perplejo sus zapatos mojados.

-"¿Lo ve?" -insistió ella, inexplicablemente feliz por demostrar su teoría-. "Y muchas veces, tampoco puede controlar su malhumor. De hecho… Ahora está a punto de enfadarse conmigo."

-"Se equivoca. Y en cuanto al mar…" -él sonrió otra vez con aquella risa que debía ser nueva en su repertorio de facciones inalterables y de la que desconocía su atractivo-. "Deme un par de días y lo tendré bajo control."

Kagome rió bajito. Así que el señor Taisho podía ser gracioso además de sumamente desagradable… Eso sí estaba siendo una grata sorpresa.

-"Ha sido muy bonito lo que ha hecho por esos niños" -comentó ella, mirándolo directamente a la cara. Inuyasha encogió los hombros-. "No finja que ha hecho un gran negocio, señor Taisho. No soy tan ingenua."

-"¿No lo es?" -él arqueó las cejas con expresión burlona-. "Yo creo que sí, señorita Higurashi. Y una romántica empedernida, si me permite la observación."

-"Puede ser…" -Kagome se ruborizó contra su voluntad-. "Pero usted fue muy generoso con ellos. Y lo ha sido con esa pobre anciana. Quizá no sea…"

Recordó la frase que había pronunciado Kaede aquella mañana. ¿Qué había dicho? "No es tan fiero como lo pintan".

-"¿No sea qué, señorita Higurashi?" -él se mostraba muy interesado en que completara la frase, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, lo hizo él mismo-. "¿Un patán miserable, egoísta, despreciable y arrogante?"

El modo en que él lo soltó, la devolvió a la realidad con brusquedad. Por fin, el verdadero señor Taisho descubría su auténtica personalidad. Pero había olvidado añadir una larga lista de adjetivos que, por su propia seguridad, Kagome prefirió omitir.

-"¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato, señorita Higurashi?" -inquirió con ironía-. "¿O es demasiado educada para ser sincera? Píenselo bien. Nadie podrá escucharla, se lo prometo. Será nuestro secreto."

-"¿Por qué insiste en humillarme siempre, señor Taisho?" -Kagome no ocultó su rabia. Se irguió sobre la roca dispuesta a volver a la casa a pie si era necesario-. "¿Acaso hay algo en mí que le moleste?"

Él la retuvo, apresando su mano en el aire y tirando de ella hasta que ambos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. En aquellos instantes, su expresión era de irritación, la misma que había mostrado al verla por primera vez. Pero sus ojos… Kagome era incapaz de identificar lo que revelaba la intensa mirada masculina.

-"Será mejor que vuelva a casa" -murmuró, pero él no soltaba su mano-. "Por favor…"

-"¿Y perdernos el festín?"

Kagome giró sobre los talones, ignorándolo, aunque al caminar sobre las rocas, tuvo que detenerse en seco. La anciana los saludaba, mostrando parte del pescado que el muchacho le había regalado y que la mujer había cocinado para ellos. Inuyasha cruzó unas palabras en chino con ella y Kagome supuso que le había dicho que podía disponer de su almuerzo de otra manera. Vio como un grupo de niños hambrientos, probablemente todos nietos de la anciana, se abalanzaban sobre ella sonrientes.

Cuando él la alcanzó, Kagome ya estaba demasiado furiosa como para escuchar una sola palabra. Agradeció que tuviera la decencia de caminar en silencio a su lado durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa. Ya en la puerta, él la llamó de una forma que hizo que Kagome se volviera aún más enfadada.

-"¿Cómo ha dicho?" -le espetó, segura de que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.

-"He dicho, 'ángel', ¿no es así como la llama mi abuela?" -todavía se burlaba de ella. ¿Es que nunca tenía suficiente? Kagome se tapó los oídos con las manos para no escucharle. Sus labios le rozaron el cabello al hablar quedamente para evitar que los demás los oyeran-. "El dulce y extraño ángel de la abuela… ¿Por qué será que produce el efecto contrario en mí? No confío en ángeles que me sacan de mis casillas, señorita Higurashi."

-"Y yo no confío en la gente que disfruta humillando a los demás, señor Taisho" -lo retó con la mirada, mientras se despojaba del pañuelo que le había regalado y se lo lanzaba a la cara-. "Y puede quedarse con esto. No lo necesito."

-"Pero si le quedaba perfecto" -él lo recogió y aspiró el aroma que provenía de la tela, aunque su expresión era irónica al hacerlo-. "Por favor…"

-"Basta."

-"Señorita Higurashi…" -su voz se suavizó ligeramente, pero no tanto como para ocultar la burla de sus ojos-. "¿Le contará a Kaede que he sido un chico malo?"

-"Tal vez lo haga" -lo amenazó, consciente de que él no le creía-. "Tal vez le convenga saber qué tipo de hombre tiene por nieto."

-"No lo hará" -súbitamente, el tono de él se endureció-. "Le rompería el corazón."

-"No. Usted lo haría" -le apuntó con el dedo índice y él lo apartó con teatral delicadeza-. "Pero tiene razón. Kaede estará mejor mientras siga creyendo…"

-"¿Qué, señorita Higurashi?" -la invitó a continuar.

-"Que tiene algo en lugar de esa piedra que le hace de corazón" –le soltó sin tapujos, tal y como deseaba hacerlo. Lo miró desafiante-. "¿Y bien? ¿Estoy despedida?"

-"¿Bromea?" -él encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló un pequeño círculo que se rompió justo en la nariz de la mujer. Kagome lo apartó de un manotazo-. "¿Y perderme el resto de mis vacaciones viendo como trata de esquivarme?"

Kagome apretó los labios, indignada. Desapareció todo lo rápido que pudo, dejándolo allí plantado y en la buena compañía de su propia arrogancia.

**Continuara...**


End file.
